


gabrius love fic

by ChillynnITBS



Category: Gabrius
Genre: Drama, Love Triangle, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillynnITBS/pseuds/ChillynnITBS
Summary: Gabriel has to choose between two boys !!!! Orius is competing for his love. Orius and Gabriel must be the best couple in town but a new couple enters.
Relationships: Gabriel Hicks/Orius Reso, Magnus Mindaro/Abel
Kudos: 1





	gabrius love fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabrius 😍😍😍](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gabrius+%F0%9F%98%8D%F0%9F%98%8D%F0%9F%98%8D).



I dont feel like writing, pretend like this is a fanfic


End file.
